


狼

by chiring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, psycho love crimes!America
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring
Summary: 小说家阿尔弗雷德遇到演员伊万Novelist alfred and ballet actor Ivan
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	狼

阿尔弗雷德是一位本格派推理小说家。

相比社会派注重描写些无关紧要的，他更喜欢亲身去体验主角的思路。最近他很苦恼，因为写作陷入了瓶颈：如何营造主角——一个冷血无情的杀/手，在芭蕾舞团里真实的生活经历。

于是他买了一张《与狼共舞》的芭蕾舞剧门票，驾车驶向了林肯艺术中/心。车上的新闻广播一改平日喧闹的语气，带上了沉郁，此刻的天空也是被灰蒙蒙乌云笼罩着的。

“x月x日凌晨2时40分左右，皇后区又发现一具遗体，现场只留下一把尖刀和JACK扑克牌，腹部被残忍割开，心脏不知所踪，警方仍怀疑是连环杀/手杰克所为…… **滋啦滋啦——** ”

许是信号不好导致的电流干扰噪音。阿尔弗雷德太阳穴一阵钝痛，他烦躁地关掉了广播。

芭蕾舞剧开始了，剧场里的灯光渐暗，全都聚焦在舞台上。

扮演村民的演员俯卧于地，身躯被殷红的绸带包裹，了无生气。

存活着的人愤怒地控诉，伴随激昂的弦乐，扬言要用草垛叉刺死背叛人类的神明。

舞台上扮演狼人的演员身着毛绒戏服，脚尖踮起、交剪跳跃，重现了荒野上野狼的动态。

狼与村民的纠/纷厮杀，怎么会有停止的一天？

剧情很精彩，但阿尔弗雷德一直在观察着那个饰演狼人的男人。

他的浅色银发，他的紫色眼睛，他的薄薄的嘴唇，他的米色围巾……阿尔弗雷德走进剧场里之前，也是这么静静地观察着那个在走廊吞云吐雾的男人。香烟夹在男人修长苍白的 **指尖** ，缓缓燃烧。

他是谁？他在干什么？这不重要。

阿尔弗雷德锐利的蓝眼睛一丝不苟地紧紧地盯着他，简直觉得快要疯掉。

他不安地扯了扯衬衫的领口，明明开着空调，却莫名地让他出了一身汗。

正好，台上的男人做完一个复杂的动作，回过头，目光正对着他。

又是他紫色的眼睛，和自己书中的主角拥有的眼神逐渐重合。阿尔弗雷德焦虑地想。

舞剧结束了，观众纷纷散场，阿尔弗雷德却抓起外套，逆着人流急匆匆向后台跑去。运气很好，没有守卫人员拦住。

“嘿！你！等一下……”

那个高大的身影顿在原地，他两旁的同事以为是热情的粉丝见面索要签名，故而识趣地退到一旁任由阿尔弗雷德走上前。

“我可以采访你吗？”阿尔弗雷德用满怀希冀的眼神看着紫色眼睛的男人，“我叫阿尔弗雷德，是个小说家，真的非常需要你的帮助。”

男人刚摘下狼人的毛绒面/具，露出了全脸。和村民化了全妆的脸不同，因为带了只露出双眼的面/具，他的脸十分苍白。但紫色的眼睛以某种危险的方式像荧火亮着。

“我是伊万。”

阿尔弗雷德没想到男人这么轻易就答应了自己的请求，还顺水推舟被剧组的人盛情邀请来到一家酒吧。因为是在剧院附近，酒吧里客人们觥筹交错间，都是在议论着刚刚的芭蕾舞剧。

阿尔弗雷德谨慎地选择坐在了伊万的侧对面，这样可以更好的观察他的表情。

“嘿，光喝酒也没啥意思，我们来玩狼人杀吧？”舞团团长弗朗西斯似乎有些喝醉了，拿出了一副卡牌，桌上的人们一阵嘘声，但还是笑着接受了这个提议。

阿尔弗雷德不能喝烈酒，他点了杯莫吉托，观察着这些芭蕾舞者的言行举止。当然最主要还是在观察着伊万，他修长苍白的手指握着玻璃杯，但虎口处有被粗糙麻绳磨损过的 **红痕** 。

“你又在把伏特加当水喝？连冰块都不加，明天又爬不起来训练。”名叫亚瑟的男人毫不客气地抨击伊万，摇着手里的威士忌酒杯。

“今早派人去你公寓房间找也 **没人** ，是去找/女人了吧？”

伊万依然沉默不语，一口饮尽了那些苦辣的透明液体。阿尔弗雷德能感受到他在这个剧组里并不受待见，而自己这个外来者也插不上话，境况有些相似。

这种认知莫名其妙让他有点心安。

牌很快由“法官”费里西安诺发到了自己手上。阿尔弗雷德掀开，上面赫然写着“ **预言家** ”。

他有些慌张，但表面维持镇定。毕竟他只玩过天黑请闭眼，并不知道狼人杀具体游戏规则，但现在再开口问法官似乎也太晚了。

他下意识侧脸去看桌对面伊万的脸，依然冰封，但他刚察觉到自己的视线，却报以意味深长的笑。阿尔弗雷德有些挫败地低下头，感觉自己的身份已经被猜到了。

身为一个推理小说家，拿到预言家的身份牌，自己能带领平民获得游戏的胜利吗？

“It's getting dark, close all your eyes.(天黑请闭眼)”

阿尔弗雷德闭上了双眼，黑暗中听觉格外敏/感。他能听到不同人或急促、或平缓的呼吸，有人在烦躁地敲击木质桌面，有人期待地在布料上摩擦着掌心。 **擦擦、擦擦、擦擦——**

“狼人们请睁眼，确认同伴的身份。”

“请确认你们今晚要杀的人。”

“请统一意见。”

阿尔弗雷德听到了来自伊万方向的动静，是围巾摩擦的声音。 **窸窸窣窣——**

果然他是狼人吗，真适合他，有种命定的感觉。

阿尔弗雷德回想的都是舞台上伊万的舞姿，青筋毕露的手臂，强劲的腿部肌肉，以脚尖为定点高速旋转着。爆发着野性的张力。即使他一句台词也没有，他还是演绎出了观众心目中的狼。

阿尔弗雷德向来对健硕的 **肢体** 美无法抗拒。

“好的，狼人闭眼，预言家请睁眼。”

阿尔弗雷德几乎是迫不及待的睁开了双眼，努力适应眼前斑驳陆离的光幻视图案。

他伸出手指，指向伊万。伊万安静地闭着眼把脸埋在围巾当中。即便如此，依旧能看出他的五官轮廓冷峻分明，仿佛一座雪雕。

“Good guy thumbs up, bad guy thumbs down(好人拇指向上，坏人拇指向下)，他是——”

费里西安诺的拇指转向了地面。

果然是 **狼人** ！狼人就是伊万。

阿尔弗雷德为这种幼稚的胜负欲激动着。

他闭上眼睛，心脏却叛逆自己的意念疯狂跳动，像要撞破胸膛。 **砰砰、砰砰、砰砰——**

很快，猎人、女巫、守卫的环节也过了，游戏仍在一片静默中继续进行，酒吧其他喧嚣嘈杂的声音仿佛来自很远的空间。

法官让大家睁眼，宣布这是一个平安夜，没有人死亡。没有人死去，没有神死去，也没有狼死去。但无法判断是谁被狼人第一个开刀，是女巫献出了解药，还是守卫降临身边了。

进入白天的程序，没有一个人愿意站出来竞选 **警长** 。

阿尔弗雷德惴惴不安地环视桌上的人们，在这里竞选警长，岂不是暴露自己的神明身份？但游戏进行不下去也很无趣，于是他编造了自己是平民的谎言参加了竞选，并获得了高票数通过。

准确说来只有伊万弃票了，然而在只得一人竞选的情况下，这一举措与投反对也没有区别。

他只是啜着杯中的烈酒，似笑非笑地望着阿尔弗雷德。

仿佛在观察着自己。阿尔弗雷德为这种黏着的视线感到困扰，但他立刻反驳自己从初遇伊万以来也一直在有失礼节地观察别人。

法官再次宣布进入黑夜，阿尔弗雷德坦然地加入了数小时前还是陌生人的游戏，闭上他的眼睛，妄图聆听每一个游戏成员的动静。但在一片黑暗中，他逐渐只能听到嘈杂的无关紧要的聊天内容：和孩子吵架的不理解、公司裁员的出路和下周新上映的电影之类。

他被睁眼的狼人用视线 **舔舐** 着。

狼人们在暗处。他们什么细节都知道，而自己能确认的只有伊万坏身份。

这个认知让阿尔弗雷德如坐针毡，但游戏必须继续。

“狼人请睁眼。”

感受到自己的背后有手指轻敲的触感，阿尔弗雷德忍不住睁开双眼，扭头发现是法官费里西安诺。他用口型提示阿尔弗雷德现在也是一匹狼了。

阿尔弗雷德检查了一下自己的身份牌，确实写着“ **预言家** ”，他不解地望向法官，却不便发问。法官交代完便回到了自己原来的位置上，要求狼人指定一个杀害的对象。

阿尔弗雷德才发现在场上睁开双眼的只有自己、伊万和弗朗西斯，余下其他人都像无人牵线的傀儡，低垂着头，掩蔽着眼，等待着狼人的发落。

掌握游戏大局与真/相的优越感，阿尔弗雷德不禁有点爱上了当反派的感觉。

那么究竟要杀谁？

莫名其妙被拉入反方阵营、而且是与伊万一个阵营，阿尔弗雷德还一头雾水，却见伊万的食指指向了 **自己** 的方向，指甲戳进了胸前的布料。

第二天，法官宣布睁眼，伊万昨夜被残忍杀害。

阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯交换了眼神，大抵了解了女巫身份。接下来，他们利用自己隐藏的身份和警长多票的权利，把村民和神明一个接一个的暗中杀害、 **投/票处决** 。

没有任何人怀疑。

阿尔弗雷德望着好人之间的猜疑斗争，不禁觉得有些好笑。

他从游戏中回过神望向侧对面，已经死亡、失去游戏体验权利的伊万离开了座位，在门外的路灯下抽烟。

最后一/夜，法官笑着宣布道：“Day breaks, please open your eyes.（天亮了，请睁眼）”

“是 **狼人** 的胜利呢。”

众人意犹未尽地走出酒吧，嘴里还讨论着刚刚玩的狼人杀游戏。

“啊真没想到是最新来的阿尔弗老兄是狼啊，你玩得真不错。

“但预言家一直没跳出来，亚瑟是你吗？”

“我是女巫。都早点回去吧大家，小心被连环杀人狂 **JACK** 盯上……”

“别吓人家啊——不过死掉的都是俊男美女吧，弗朗西斯你要小心被开膛破肚哦。”

“对啊，听说死了几个歌舞剧演员， **手脚** 都被砍断了……太变/态了！”

“但也有几个是被侵犯了之后掏出 **心脏** 来着……”

“别担心，哥哥的心早已碎成千万片，分给天下所有有/情/人了！”

“这什么绝世渣男语录……”

没有不散的宴席，伊万叼着烟与剧组的同事们挥手道别，又转身望向阿尔弗雷德，身影被烟雾缠绕，让阿尔弗雷德恍惚间想起了芭蕾剧舞台上被血色绸缎缠绕着的死者。

“你不是说要 **采访** 我吗？陪他们玩了这么久无趣的游戏，难为你了。”

“不，我很享受，这个游戏蛮好玩的。”

阿尔弗雷德看着那双紫罗兰色的眼睛，突然想起某个关键的地方还没有探索。

于是他想要更多的证据，去证实一切，证明自己的所思所想全是正确的。仿佛这样，他的文字就拥有了力量，拥有了凌驾于一切虚幻构造出来的存在。他需要从伊万身上得到 **答案** 。

伊万是狼人，但狼人就一定是犯下多重连环杀人罪孽的JACK吗。

阿尔弗雷德踮起脚尖，在伊万耳边嗫嚅：“我喝醉了……带我去你那吧？”

伊万苍白的脸上没有一丝血色，但他也笑着回应：“我也喝醉了，那怎么办，谁开车呢。”

阿尔弗雷德感受到男人的手臂已经揽在自己的腰部，带上力道，又往下摩挲去。如果再往下摸索，或许他就会发现自己大腿上藏着的防身匕/首。

他对其他目标，也是用这样的手段吗？

至此连环凶案已经死了4男3女，尸体被残忍地开膛破肚，有的被 **粗绳** 绞死，有的被 **尖刀** 直接剖开，有的被锯去了 **手脚** ，有的失去了 **心脏** 器/官。不变的，是现场总会留下一张 **JACK扑/克牌** 。

阿尔弗雷德承认自己作为一个推理小说家，很好奇伊万的性癖乃至性取向，因此他极尽挑逗地暗示，迫切想要得到伊万同意这一提议的回应。他笃定地选择相信那些受害者，面对伊万的不设任何防备，像一条砧板上平静地等待刀刃落下的鱼。

“Call a cab.”

“Sounds fair.”

伊万果然上钩了。

于是两人在黄/色的出租车后座纠缠亲吻。

阿尔弗雷德蜻蜓点水般吻住伊万唇角，伊万舌尖舔//弄他的下唇也只是浅尝辄止。司机广播里放着一曲轻快爵士乐，伴随雨点打在车顶的声音，像冰块沉浮碰撞在玻璃杯壁。 **唰唰、唰唰——**

这首歌更适合夏天，阿尔弗雷德半眯着眼，心不在焉地想。越过伊万的银发，他望见水纹扒在车玻璃上，折射路灯暗黄/色的光。

下车的时候雨势大了，两人都没有伞，牵手在空旷无人的街道上跑着，水柱重击在阿尔弗雷德的眼皮和镜片上。雨幕让两人的手之间湿滑，有些握不住了，但两人还是设法紧扣住十指。伊万的 **手** 很大，很冰冷。阿尔弗雷德有些害怕自己的过于剧烈的心跳，会通过指尖的触碰传递到伊万那边。

狼狈如两条落水狗，两人拖沓着湿水变重的皮鞋，进了伊万的公寓房间。阿尔弗雷德顾不上擦干自己，他锐利的蓝眼睛锁定着伊万房间的每一个角落。

他在寻找，连环凶杀案现场出现过的物品。

粗糙 **麻绳** 悬挂在健身器材的架上。

 **尖刀** 插在厨房的木槽。

锯子兴许就藏在阳台的储物柜子里。

 **Jack** **牌** 就挤在那盒扑/克牌里。

浸泡着 **心脏** 的容器在哪里呢，完整锯断的 **手** 又藏在……

阿尔弗雷德像着了迷似的走向房间深处，却被猛地推到墙壁上，迎上一个湿漉漉的吻。伊万扯开了两人湿透的、沉重的外套，宽大的手伸进外套里抚摸阿尔弗雷德的胸膛，以不带怜惜的力道。

“琼斯……你的身体好热，好想知道里面的 **心** 是不是也这般火热呢……”

伊万低头衔住阿尔弗雷德肩膀与锁骨相连处的凹窝，换来他几声喘叹，松开后那里留下几点艳粉的瘢痕。阿尔弗雷德把十指插入伊万一头细软的银发，发出猫似的低叫。

两人的裤管都湿透了，冰冷的雨水像重物吸附在皮肤上，但阿尔弗雷德还恶意地用大腿去磨蹭伊万的裆部。他感到那里很热，鼓胀起一块，而自己也是，很难受，于是他去解开两人皮带金属扣。伊万的手也粗暴地直接往下伸，阿尔弗雷德勃//起的那块被布满 **茧子** 的掌心摩擦、撸动，前端渗出的液体混合着雨水，指尖满是腻滑。

等阿尔弗雷德被吻着压倒在柔软的床垫，腿部的布料要被扯下，他才恢复了一些清醒。

“伊万……我自己来……”

他在黑暗中解下绑在大腿上的 **匕/首** 刀鞘，藏在了被沾湿的一团被褥底下。

伊万把一根手指挺了进去。即使有润滑剂，那里面被草草开拓，仍生涩慌张，阿尔弗雷德从脸到脖子，到敞开的衬衫袒露出的胸//部全涨成淡粉色，他像一条鱼扭动着身躯。

月光之下，伊万紫水晶般的眼睛定定盯着阿尔弗雷德，明明带着饱满情//欲，却仿佛要把他给看透了。

自己一直紧密追随关注着的凶案新闻，笔记本上的涂涂改改写了又划掉的小说剧情，房间里挂满红线的梳理线索版图，以及散乱一地的歌舞剧宣传册子。他是真的很想把这本极具真实的推理小说写成功。他也是真的很想揭开伊万的狼人面/具，看看他的心脏是否与自己有异。

但现在被看透了的仿佛是自己才对。

接下来会怎样呢，伊万，你会按照我编纂的剧本走吗。阿尔弗雷德此生从未感到如此地激动亢奋，无处释放的肾上腺素让他身躯火热，像发着高烧，邀请着伊万的手指更为深入。

他好喜欢伊万的 **手** ，明明是狼，却比人的演员还要修长、苍白、有力，在舞台上癫狂地从村民的肚皮抽出血色的绸带，好美。

伊万在阿尔弗雷德的脸颊轻吻，粗壮的性器毫无预警地刺入阿尔弗雷德的后穴。撕裂的痛感，伴随隐秘那点扩散至全身的酥麻快感，让阿尔弗雷德蜷缩起身体，但他的手却不敢攀在伊万的后背，只能无助地揪乱床单。

他要确保自己的手能在瞬间摸到被褥里掩埋着的尖刀。这是为了防身，阿尔弗雷德告诫自己。

不知是汗水还是雨水，从伊万的额上滑落，落到了阿尔弗雷德的唇边，他伸出舌尖卷掉，又仰头给伊万一个热情的深吻。

“你真的很棒，阿尔弗雷德，你是无师自通吗？”

“……你可以当我的老师。”阿尔弗雷德顺着他的话调情了回去。

“那你一定会是我这辈子最好的 **学生** 。”

伊万把阿尔弗雷德的腿分到最开，手指摩挲着大腿那里因橡筋带束缚而留下的凹痕，胯下的凶器一下一下捣得更为用力。韧带被压迫的痛感，让阿尔弗雷德像匹被冒犯的母马似地呜咽，腰也因为迎合操弄而酸胀着。伊万吻他无助地绞住床单的指节、绷紧的胳臂和深陷的锁骨窝，隔着湿透的衬衫揉捏饱满的胸肌，阿尔弗雷德的乳尖因为棉质布料的摩擦挺立起来。

阿尔弗雷德早已经射了一回，射在伊万湿滑微凉的掌心。然后那只骨节分明的大手把白浊涂抹在阿尔弗雷德胸腹处，又爱怜地描摹他的五官轮廓，把已经弄脏、歪斜架着的眼镜摘下。

阿尔弗雷德沉浸在余韵中，他的视线如痴如醉地追随着伊万手的轨迹，想象那双手是怎么像在芭蕾剧舞台上表演那样，干净利索地用绳索勒紧受害者的脖颈、用尖刀剖开血肉、挖出仍在跳动的心脏、锯断肢体——

**滋啦滋啦……**

脑袋传来一阵钝痛，阿尔弗雷德不堪忍耐地紧闭双眼，喘叫着承受伊万凶猛的攻势。

二人的交合处，混合黏湿淫靡的体液往下淌，在床单那里汇成一湾浅潮。快感奴役了阿尔弗雷德，他只能向伊万屈服，他的手指离开了床单，攀上伊万宽厚的背。他的指尖死死用力地陷进伊万的背肌，感受那里肩胛骨紧绷隆起、而又放松平复的动作。拉长的喊声和喘息让他喉咙干涸，他渴求伊万的吻，伊万也照做了。

伊万插入他的深处，那里面烫的像熔岩，粗大的肉刃每一下顶撞都破开潮热的径道，碾过敏感点。快感像雪片堆积，阿尔弗雷德又射了，星星点点的精斑挂在伊万的衬衫下摆。高潮的降临让他猛然绷紧腰腹，缠住伊万让他也射出来。猛烈地操弄了数十次后，伊万退出来，对着阿尔弗雷德的脸撸动涨红的性器，脏东西全数溅在了他的脸正中。

精液滑进阿尔弗雷德的鼻腔，呛得他咳嗽起来，腥膻黏稠的白浊又流进嘴里。阿尔弗雷德一边咳一边皱着眉，下意识地吞咽，呢喃着伊万的名字。伊万释放后，将阿尔弗雷德纳入怀中，在他的胸膛留下一连串细密吻痕。

“阿尔弗，我喜欢你的 **心脏** 噢，它跳动的样子很健康，也很可爱。”

顷刻，阿尔弗雷德快要在情欲熏染中昏睡过去时，他感觉到床铺一倾。是伊万离开了。他睁开锐利的蓝色双眼，望向漆黑的门框。

伊万回来了。他壮实的腿跨上了床垫，跪坐在阿尔弗雷德的身侧，床垫嘎吱作响。他的手里多了一条粗粗的 **麻绳** ，在惨白的月光下像一条摆动的毒蛇。

阿尔弗雷德的心脏又开始发出扰人的噪声，防空警报的鸣钟被拉响。

阿尔弗雷德迫切地从被褥中摸到刀鞘坚硬的形状，从中抽出了尖刀，刀刃映射着月光的寒意。他抵死对抗，抵在伊万手里那条已经绷直的、即将缠绕在自己脖颈的粗糙麻绳上。

他不可以死在这里。

他要活着、带着所有真相从这里走出去，他要把这起极致真实的悬疑犯罪化成文字带到人间。

“我从很久之前就在调查你，我早就知道了！！”

**他可以割烂伊万的手，让他疼痛，让他瑟缩，让他放弃对自己的杀意。**

“都是你干的对吧，你就是那个JACK！！用绳子绞死他们，用刀子解剖他们……”

**但他怎么舍得。**

“你就是那个连环杀人凶手！！！”

**伊万的手应该成为自己收官之作，以最锋利的刀刃利落割断，制成最美丽的标本。**

“JACK连环凶杀案确实是我，阿尔弗，但我想澄清一点。”

伊万露出了最为灿烂的笑容，但他接下来的话却几乎令阿尔弗雷德冻结在原地。

“我只承认那些肮脏愚蠢的女人，是我绞死的，是我挖出了她们污秽的心脏，亲爱的阿尔弗。”

“我的身份是 **种狼** 。”

“从第一夜开始你就已经被我感染了。”

**“We are the same.** We're fucking idiots.”

阿尔弗雷德瞪大了双眼，眼泪不受控制地流了下来，面对伊万那双灼烧着自己的紫色眼眸，他的手颤栗滚烫，尖刀无力地落在了床单上。

伊万手里的绳索也垂软落地，手转而去拭阿尔弗雷德的泪痕。

**“你愿意继续做我的学生、**

**永远做我的感染者吗？”**


End file.
